The invention relates generally to fuel supply systems for internal combustion engines. More particularly, the invention relates to so-called dual fuel supply systems, i.e., systems for selectively supplying two different fuels to an internal combustion engine.
Attention is directed to the fuel supply systems disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
Bartholomew, 2,616,404, issued Nov. 4, 1952 PA0 Meyer, 2,643,647, issued June 30, 1953 PA0 Boyce, 4,056,087, issued Nov. 1, 1977 PA0 Etoh, 4,085,720, issued Apr. 25, 1978 PA0 Itoh, 4,090,484, issued May 23, 1978 PA0 Etoh, 4,129,620, Dec. 12, 1978.